


Second Chances

by nakaeshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, komahina exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakaeshima/pseuds/nakaeshima
Summary: Time seems to have looped, and it's the day of Togami's party once again.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



> This is my gift to Midnight_Run (midnight-run-amok on tumblr) for the Komahina exchange! I really hope you enjoy this, I'm a big fan of your writing!!!!

 

One moment he was chained up and left in the old lodge to rot, and the next he was waking up in his own bed - not a single chain in sight.

 

He knew what Souda and Nidai had done wasn't just a dream. He theorized that one of them (probably Nidai) had felt bad and brought him back to his room while he was asleep.

 

Everything changed when he entered the dining hall to find fourteen students gathered there.

 

"Oh, Komaeda. I was just wondering where you were…" Nanami spotted him first. Komaeda could barely bring himself to glance at her, so fixated as he was on the faces of the two people who shouldn't be there. How was this possible? They had investigated Togami's lifeless body, they had witnessed Teruteru's execution firsthand. The killing game had begun. And yet... here they both were, alive and well.

 

Komaeda's eyes darted from face to face, and he realized something else; the horrified revulsion his classmates had expressed towards him last night was nowhere to be found.

 

Before he could think to ask if anyone knew what was happening, the conversation had abruptly taken off without him.

 

"That only leaves Kuzuryuu-kun, then..." Nanami mused.

 

"Uh oh! Guess he's already been killed!" Saionji giggled.

 

"Gyaa?!" Ibuki shrieked in horror. "Someone finally died?!"

 

Pekoyama sighed. "You should not jump to conclusions… I just saw him outside. He is not dead."

 

There was déjà vu, and then there was _this_. Komaeda crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Thinking about this rationally… if he compared the facts, there should be some connection.

 

The facts being;

  * Togami and Teruteru died yesterday.
  * Togami and Teruteru are now standing in this room, alive and well.
  * He'd fallen asleep chained up in the old lodge.
  * He'd woken up in his own cabin.
  * No one seemed shocked or surprised by Teruteru & Togami's presence.
  * No one was disgusted with him like they were after the trial.
  * They seemed to be having the same conversation they'd already had yesterday morning.



 

It should be impossible, but the only thing that makes sense? Is the idea that maybe he had… somehow, without knowing it, gone back in time.

 

"You will be happy to hear I have decided to throw a party this evening." all of a sudden, Togami's words cut through Komaeda's thoughts like sharp scissors searing through tissue paper.

 

"A… a… a party?" Tsumiki asked.

 

"That's right." Togami crossed his arms and gave a smug smile. "A grand all-night party. All the way until the morning."

 

"An all-night course?!" Ibuki exclaimed.

 

"I should warn you; absence is prohibited." Togami said. "This is a party with compulsory attendance."

 

"H-Hey… what are we havin' a party for, at a time like this?" Souda groaned.

 

Togami replied, "This is the perfect time for a party."

 

"Are you sure? I don't see it…" Koizumi weighed in. "Is this really the time and place for a party?"

 

"Um, well…" Everyone turned to him. For a moment he pondered what would happen if he changed course, but… no, he should say what he needed to say. "I think I'm in favor… I mean, we're all naturally down right now… I think this is the perfect time for an event where we can get to know each other better and deepen our friendships." He smiled at Togami. "Was that what you were thinking? Is that why you suggested a party?"

 

Komaeda didn't understand how, and he didn't understand why, but somehow it seemed… he had a second chance.

 

He didn't intend to waste it.

 

* * *

 

The grunt work was finally finished. The old lodge's main room was now carpeted and clean; the air conditioning timers were all set, the irons all plugged in and turned on… there was just one thing left.

 

For his original plan to work out, he knew he had to find some way to stop Togami once the lights go out. He'd already taken all the night-vision goggles from the supermarket and hidden them in his cabin, but there was no guarantee Togami hadn't picked one up before he'd gotten his chance. If Togami did still have night vision goggles when the time came, what should he do…? How should he prepare for that scenario?

 

 _'I'll have to decide later,'_  He realized. ' _Teruteru should be here any minute now.'_

 

* * *

 

"Uwah, the power's out!"

 

"Hey, I can't see nothing!"

 

"I-It's too dark! Everything's too dark!"

 

"C-Calm down, everyone! We have to stay calm at times like this!"

 

"Waaah! Don't step on my feet!"

 

"Oi, what are you doing?! Stop it!"

 

"OW!"

 

"Turn on the lights! It's hard to eat this way!"

 

"Hey, everyone? Where are you? T-This power outage… it isn't just in the kitchen?"

 

"Could someone perhaps have flipped the circuit breakers?"

 

* * *

 

"It's... under it..." Owari growled. 

 

"Under the table?" Hinata echoed, dread forming a knot in the pit of his stomach. Running over to the corner, he reached out...

 

And stopped.

 

Nervousness...? Fear...? But why? Why did he suddenly feel so shaky? 

 

 _'It can't be...'_ he pleaded with his thoughts. _'Isn't it impossible??'_

 

"...There's no way!" Hinata cried as he lifted the tablecloth...

 

to reveal the dead body of Nagito Komaeda.

 

* * *

 

 

"No, that's wrong!" Hinata cut through the chatter and addressed Souda frustratedly. "Togami saw you trying to get under one of the tables through the night-vision goggles, remember? Just tell us what you were really doing, or you'll make yourself look even more suspicious!"

 

"I-I was just doing what Komaeda told me to do!" Souda squeaked out.

 

"What _Komaeda_ told you to do?" Togami's eyes narrowed.

 

"Yeah, h-he told me- he said he put some stuff under that table in case an emergency happens. So I stayed by it, cause - well, just in case!"

 

"Because you're a scaredy-cat, you mean!" Saionji taunted him.

 

"Enough." Hinata felt so very, very tired. Ever since _his_ body had been found, his own started to feel weighed down tremendously. It was exhausting, seeing his friend's dead body… investigating his death… theorizing that Komaeda himself had been involved in an elaborate murder-plan-gone-wrong. He couldn't imagine why the Komaeda he knew would have agreed to be a part of it. Was he threatened? Did he know something they did not? Were they wrong in assuming he was a part of it at all, just because he was found under the table with the glow-in-the-dark knife? He didn't want to believe that Komaeda would try to kill someone… And, at the end of the day, wasn't he clearly the victim? There had to be some other explanation.

 

* * *

 

"I was just trying to stop Komaeda's plan to murder someone!"

 

The words that had made Hinata's heart drop to the bottom of his shoes kept repeating in his mind long after the trial was over. He didn't know what to think.

 

Had Teruteru really told the truth? Maybe most of it was made up to get sympathy… but then, how else could the knife be explained? Although Monokuma did get Teruteru to admit his true motive, to get back to his mother- but that didn't mean everything else he said was necessarily a lie, right?

 

Hinata groaned and buried his face in his pillow. If only he'd offered to help Komaeda with cleaning… if only he knew whether to be sad Komaeda was dead or to feel betrayed by him.

 

If only he could go back…

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Hinata entered the dining hall to find fourteen students… including Teruteru. When Komaeda walked in, late but _alive_ and _breathing_ , his legs threatened to give out.

 

All he could think was…

_'...I get another chance? '_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a while since i posted on ao3. But ofc I had to participate in the exchange, komahina is my lifeblood. I hope y'all enjoy, especially you, Dre!^^


End file.
